Esto Es Solo Sexo
by Ouroboros Life
Summary: "Estoy extremadamente caliente. Re-caliente. LA VOY A HACER MÍA. La voy a marcar. La voy a gozar. La voy a hacer explotar. Y cuando terminé y esté cubierta en sudor, deshidratada y feliz, la voy a abrazar, acariciar y besar, contar hasta cinco y volver a empezar." Jadelyn West.
1. Parte 1

**Declaración:** ni la serie de televisión "VIC**TORi**OUS" ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.

**Nota del autor:** ¡Hola a todas y todos! En primer lugar, me parece correcto disculparme con ustedes por no publicar nada en casi tres meses. Tuve el típico "bloqueo de escritor" por el que todos, alguna vez, hemos pasado. En segundo lugar, les aclaro que éste escrito estaba planeado para ser un one-shot JORI. Pero cómo el proyecto me parecía muy ambicioso y largo, decidí separarlo en dos o tres partes, no más. También me parece correcto aclarar que es un poema posmoderno, por lo tanto, las repeticiones no son errores, sino recursos clásicos de la poética. Espero, sinceramente, que les guste. Todos sus comentarios (reviews) serán bien recibidos, sean negativos o positivos. No teman a ser críticos porque todo escritor debe aprender a aceptar las opiniones de sus lectores. Solo debo aclararles una cosa más: al igual que "HORMONAS ALBOROTADAS", lo que leerán a continuación (eso espero, jaja) se desarrolla luego del episodio titulado "The Worst Couple" (tercer episodio de la tercera temporada). Sin más que agregar, los dejo con el poema. ¡Nos estaremos leyendo! ;-)

**ESTO ES SOLO SEXO / PARTE 1**

Esto es sexo. Esto es solo sexo. No me importa cuántas veces Tori diga lo contrario: **ESTO ES SOLO SEXO**. Lo que hacemos en mi casa, es solo sexo. Lo que hacemos en su casa, es solo sexo. Lo que hacemos en mi auto, es solo sexo. Lo que hacemos en el armario del conserje, algunas veces, mientras los demás almuerzan, es solo sexo. Lo que hacemos prácticamente todos los días, desde hace ya cuatro meses, es solo sexo. Es solo sexo. Es solo sexo y nada más. El amor no tiene nada que ver con lo que hacemos. Nosotras no hacemos el amor: **NOSOTRAS TENEMOS SEXO**. Sexo, sexo, sexo, sexo y sexo. Yo no la amo. No me importa cuántas veces Tori diga lo contrario: **YO NO LA AMO**. Yo sólo la quiero. Mucho. Muchísimo. Pero sólo somos amigas. Amigas que comparten una cama. Amigas que se abrazan, acarician y besan. Amigas con derecho a roce. Pero no somos novias. Nada de eso. ¡No, señor! Eso jamás. ¿Yo, novia de Victoria Vega? Ni en sueños. Ni en los tuyos ni en los de ella. Tampoco en los míos. Eso nunca sucederá. No importa cuántas noches pasemos juntas, no importa cuántas mañanas despertemos abrazadas, no importa cuántos regalos me haga, no importa cuántos cafés me compre, no importa cuántos kilómetros caminemos tomadas de las manos, no importa cuántas "citas" tengamos, no importa cuántos besos sin lengua me dé, no importa cuántas veces me diga "te amo", eso nunca va a suceder. Nunca novias. Sólo amigas. Con derecho a roce. Que es exclusivo. Y que se quieren mucho. Pero no "novias". **ESO NUNCA**.

Es viernes. Y es de noche. Ésta es su casa. Y ésta es su cama. Éstas son sus sabanas violetas. Y éste es su perfume. Mejor dicho, mi perfume. "Mi" cómo en "eso es mío y de nadie más." Frutos cítricos. Me encantan. Mango. Shampoo de mango. Yo adoro el mango. Su aroma, sabor y textura. Ella lo sabe. Siempre que vamos a tener una de nuestras "citas", usa ese shampoo al bañarse. "_**Solo para ti.**_" Yo no la amo y no somos novias. Sólo mucho cariño y mucho sexo. Pero nada más. De "novias", nada. Nada de nada. Porque esto es solo sexo. Antes de esto, antes de su casa, antes de su cama, antes de sus sabanas y antes de su/mi perfume, hubo una cena. Una cena privada. Una cena muy privada. Una cena en un lugar apartado de un restaurante apartado. Privado. Por lo tanto, una cena costosa. Un restaurante para parejas lésbicas. Parejas lésbicas. **PAREJAS LÉSBICAS** = **LESBIANAS**. No somos lesbianas. Por lo menos yo no lo soy. Bisexual: así es cómo me autodefino. **BISEXUAL**. Antes de Tori estuvo Beck. **BISEXUAL**. Antes de mí, no hubo nadie. 0 kilómetro. Recién salida de fábrica. Sin uso. Nunca vio la cara de Dios. Un regalo sin abrir. Un juguete sin uso. Virgen. Antes de mí, no hubo nadie. **TORI** = **LESBIANA**. Era nuestra primera vez. Era su primera vez. Virgen. La veía asustada. Con miedo. Supuse que era el nerviosismo por la nueva experiencia que iba a vivir. "_**¿Estás lista?**_" Estaba colorada. Con vergüenza. Desnuda ante mí, cómo su madre la trajo al mundo, con las piernas abiertas. Sus manos intentaban cubrir sus senos. Era una empresa sin sentido. Prácticamente no tiene senos. Solo los pezones más lindos de todo el mundo. Eso me encanta. La vuelve más exótica y sexy de lo que ya es. A pesar de no tener mucho que cubrir, igualmente ella intentaba cubrirse. Su estado de timidez me conmovió. No habló. Asintió. Una sola vez. Fue más que suficiente. Apliqué más lubricante al consolador. Lo extendí a lo ancho y largo. El exceso se lo aplique a ella. Internamente. Aunque no era necesario. Ya estaba naturalmente lubricada en exceso. Ajusté las correas de mi herramienta. La volví a tocar. Mantuve sus labios abiertos. Apoyé la punta en su entrada y empujé. Solo un poco. Todo su ser vibró. La besé para mitigar el futuro dolor. Un beso cariñoso y dulce, cómo los que ella siempre me da. Aunque nunca logro que sean tan perfectos cómo los suyos. Mi pulgar diestro masajeaba su clítoris. Círculo tras círculo tras círculo. Siempre en sentido inverso a las agujas del reloj. El pequeño bulto externo de carne y nervios ardía. Mi mano siniestra sostenía su cuello. No quería que descansara sobre la almohada. No todavía. Mis labios no abandonaron los suyos ni un solo momento. Mis ojos no se despegaron de los suyos ni por un segundo. Seguí empujando. Seguí entrando. Lentamente pero con determinación. "_**Ésta tarde te haré mujer.**_" Solo emitió un par de quejidos de dolor. Un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. En diez minutos, ya estaba llena. En diez minutos, rompí su himen. En diez minutos, la volví mujer. En diez minutos, la hice mi mujer. **MI MUJER**. No la amo y no somos novias. Esto es sexo y nada más. Pero es mía y de nadie más. Nuestro arreglo es de exclusividad. Ella sólo está conmigo y yo sólo estoy con ella. Amante y amiga. Toda en una. ¿Qué más necesito? Nada. Amante y amiga, no novia. Porque esto es solo sexo. Solo es sexo y nada más. Esa vez no hubo palabras de amor. Sólo besos y caricias pos-desvirgamiento. Al día siguiente, sí. Estábamos en mi casa. En mi cama. Eran las cinco de la tarde. Le tocaba a ella ser la activa. Su bombeo es constante, directo, placentero y profundo. Pero no duro. Nunca me da duro. Me gusta duro. Pero ella nunca lo hace así. Me trata como si fuera de cristal. Me hace sentir especial. Pero no la amo. **NO LA AMO**. Estaba ahí, bombeando. Adentro y afuera. Adentro y afuera. Adentro y adentro. Adentro y adentro. Adentro y afuera. Adentro y afuera. En un momento paró. Respiraba agitada. Otra vez estaba colorada. Acomodé su cabello para poder verla mejor. "_**¿Qué**_ _**pasa?**_" Sus irises marrones se clavaron en mis verdes. Mantuvo la mirada. Se acercó. Me besó. Fue uno de eso besos cariñosos y duces. Sin lengua. Acarició mi mejilla. Yo me puse colorada. "_**Te amo, Jadelyn West.**_" No esperó una respuesta mía. Me volvió a besar. Luego de un par de minutos, su lengua jugaba con la mía. Retomó el bombeo y seguimos teniendo sexo. Todos los días me dice lo mismo, aunque sea una vez. "_**Te amo.**_" Nunca le respondo. Porque no hay respuesta. Para mí, esto es sexo. Porque esto es solo sexo. Solo sexo y nada más. Nada de amor. Si me ama, está bien. Si mi ama, está perfecto. **PERFECTO**.

Ya estamos en su cama. **SOFTPLAY**. A ella le encanta eso. Besos y caricias antes de pasar a cosas mayores. A mí también me encanta. Me encanta calentarla. Ya estamos en ropa interior. En cuanto llegamos a su casa, cerramos todas las puertas y ventanas. Estamos solas y nuestra privacidad es lo primero. En cuanto llegamos a la escalera, fuimos al baño. Dentífrico y enjuague bucal. Luego de cenar pasta con ajo y cebolla, fueron tres minutos bien invertidos. En cuanto llegamos a su habitación, nos arrancamos la ropa. La una a la otra. Nada de sensualidad en el acto. La ropa es un estorbo en éste momento. No sirve para nada. **LA ROPA NO SIRVE PARA NADA**. Lo que quiero es tocar su piel. Besarla. Lamerla. Morderla. Ella es una barra de chocolate. Mi barra de chocolate. Sólo yo puedo comerla. Sólo yo la comeré. **MI TORI**. Juego con el elástico de su panty. Verde limón con dibujos de cerezas. Su sostén es a juego. Me excita verla así. Me calienta. Me encanta el estilo de lolita. Incluso se dejó el flequillo y se hizo dos coletas, cómo se lo pedí ayer. Brillo de labios sabor mango. ¡Por Dios, cómo me calienta! La aprieto contra mí. Muerdo sus labios. Lamo su cuello. También se lo muerdo. Le dejo un chupón. Un híper-chupón. Le va a durar por lo menos tres días. Todo es rápido. Todo es pasional. **ESTOY RE-CALIENTE**. La nalgueo. Fuerte. Muy fuerte. Una sola vez. Se agita entre mis brazos. Dejamos de besarnos. Un hilo de saliva se crea entre mi labio superior y su lengua. Se rompe. Nos miramos. Su mano izquierda acaricia mis senos. Es una caricia suave. Es una caricia dulce. Es una caricia de amor. Me calienta más. Me trata como si fuera de cristal. Cómo si fuera una maldita princesa virgen. Cómo si fuera su novia. Y eso me calienta. **ME RE-CALIENTA**. Sus labios recorren mi cuello delicadamente. Deja un rastro de besos hasta mi oído. Sus dientes prueban mi piel. Delicadamente. Todo lo que hace es delicado. Nunca me ha dejado una marca. Ni chupón ni mordida ni rasguño. Una maldita princesa virgen. Una novia. **SU NOVIA**. Y eso me calienta. Esto es solo sexo. Nada de amor. Esto es solo sexo. Nada de amor. Lame mi oreja. Siento su aliento. "_**Eres tan hermosa.**_" Es sólo un susurro. Intimo. Sensual. Ya no puedo más. Esa es la gota que rebalso el vaso. La muevo. Su espalda toca el colchón. Me mira y se muerde el labio inferior. Ya sabe lo que va a pasar. Lo espera. Lo desea. Pero tal vez no sea como ella lo quiere. Estoy extremadamente caliente. Re-caliente. **LA VOY A HACER MÍA**. La voy a marcar. La voy a gozar. La voy a hacer explotar. Y cuando terminé y esté cubierta en sudor, deshidratada y feliz, la voy a abrazar, acariciar y besar, contar hasta cinco y volver a empezar.


	2. Parte 2

**Declaración:** ni la serie de televisión "VIC**TORi**OUS" ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.

**Nota a los lectores:** Si leíste la primera parte de éste poema posmoderno y no dejaste un comentario, hay tabla. Si vas a leer la segunda parte de éste poema posmoderno y estás pensando en no dejar un comentario, hay tabla. Si dejas un comentario que contenga menos de 50 palabras, seas quien seas, hay tabla. ¡No, es broma! ¡Nada de tabla! Jaja XD Pero si me gustaría algo: que la segunda parte de éste escrito reciba 14 comentarios (reviews), el doble que tuvo la primera parte. No importa si lo que escribas es algo negativo o positivo: soy bueno aceptando las críticas. ¡Ah, una cosa más necesito pedirles! Estoy pensando en escribir un crossover entre "VIC**TORi**OUS" y "Wizards of Waverly Place". Los personajes principales serán Alex (Selena Gomez) y Tori (Victoria Justice). La temática será "Humor" y "Romance". La historia ya está medianamente diagramada. ¿Qué necesito pedirles? ¡UN TITULO! ¡ÉL QUE SE LES OCURRA! De máximo, cinco palabras. Nada más. ¡Gracias!

**Nota del autor:** ¡Hola a todas/os mis queridas/os lectoras/es! Ésta es la segunda parte del aclamado y tan bien criticado poema posmodernista _ESTO ES SOLO SEXO_. capítulo del primer facfiction que publico. Cómo expresé en la nota de mi autoría anterior: " Espero, sinceramente, que les guste". También escribí que esto iba a tener, cómo máximo, tres partes. Bueno… Cambié de parecer: va a tener cuatro cómo mínimo. Creo. No estoy completamente seguro. Pero lo más probable es que tenga cuatro. Además, está parte es el triple de larga que la anterior. ¿QUÉ MÁS QUIEREN? ¿MÁS BUENAS NOTICIAS? ¡YA NO TENGO MÁS! Así que dejen de presionarme, lean la nueva parte de mi escrito y dejen un comentario. ¡Nos estamos leyendo! :)

**ESTO ES SOLO SEXO **/** PARTE 2**

Le arranco el infantil y sexy sostén verde limón con dibujos de cerezas y encaje. Le arranco el infantil y sexy sostén verde limón con dibujos de cerezas y encaje. **LE ARRANCO EL SOSTÉN**. Las costuras y telas de la prenda seden ante mi fuerza y mi voluntad de tocarla. No hay nada que no se doblegue a mi fuerza y voluntad. Nada, a excepción de una cosa. Ella. **VICTORIA VEGA ME PUEDE**. Y lo sabe. La prenda se rompe. No me importa. Estoy re-caliente y me importa un comino romperle el sostén. Lo tiro por encima de mi hombro izquierdo, hacía cualquier parte de la habitación. Lo tiro por ahí. Lo tiro y no me importa. La beso. Con fuerza. Con lengua. La aprieto contra mí. Hasta que ninguna de las dos pueda respirar. La dejo ir. Le dejo respirar. La suelto. La miro. Respira agitadamente. Está colorada. Me re-calienta ver sus mejillas más oscuras. Un tono violáceo sobre el común moreno de si piel. Me mira fijamente. Sé que significa esa mirada. La conozco muy bien. Me mira con reproche. "_**Mañana te compro otro.**_" Abre la boca con el fin de quejarse. Sé que quiere hacerlo. La conozco muy bien. No la dejo. La vuelvo a besar. Ésta vez, más suavemente. Con lengua. No va a hablar. No en mi turno. **NO CUANDO SOY LA ACTIVA**. Por lo menos, no para quejarse. Para gemir, sí. Para gritar, sí. Para respirar, sí. Para exhalar mi nombre cuando estalle de placer, sí. Para decirme que me ama más que nada y nadie en todo el mundo, sí. Pero para quejarse, no. Nada de quejas en mi turno. Nunca las hubo y nunca las habrá. Porque esto es solo sexo y nada más.

Comienzo a jugar con su pezón izquierdo. Suavemente. Masajes cariñosos. Algo de softplay para empezar. Dos minutos en modo softplay. ¡Ya ésta! **MODO HARDPLAY ACTIVADO**. Se lo aprieto. Se lo pellizco. Se lo retuerzo. Su gemido retumba en mi boca. Rompe el beso. Me mira. Se muerde el labio. Juega con una de sus coletas. Me coquetea de manera infantil. Sabe que eso me puede. Y mucho. Es mala. Me quiere mala. Y mala me va a encontrar. Le como la boca. Literalmente le como la boca. Aunque no la muerdo fuerte. Ese error ya lo cometí una vez. Consumo todo su brillo labial sabor mango. Estoy re-caliente. Termino de trabajar su boca. Me concentro de nuevo en su cuello. Ésta vez, en el lado derecho. Mis dedos, en sus pezones. Succiono su punto de pulso. Gemido. Música para mis oídos. Succiono. Succiono. Muerdo. Succiono. Muerdo. Succiono. Muerdo. Muerdo. Muerdo. **MUERDO**. Gemido. "_**Oh, Jade.**_" Grito. Gemido. "_**¡Jade!**_" Suspiro. Gemido. "_**Más, por favor.**_" Gemido. **GRITO**. Nueva marca. Le va a durar, por lo menos, dos semanas. Lamida. Lamida. Lamida. Lamida súper-lenta y súper-sensual. Gemido. Suspiro. Hiperventilación. **ORGASMO**. Mi sinfonía favorita desde que lo nuestro comenzó. **SOLO SEXO**.

Sigo estando re-caliente. Admiro mi nueva obra de arte. Mi nueva marca. **SU NUEVA MARCA**. Una mancha circular violácea con los puntos de mis caninos y premolares resaltados. Perfecta. Veo sus ojos marrón chocolate. Está tan excitada cómo yo. Mejor. Mucho mejor. Estoy re-caliente, pero más calmada. La beso cariñosa y dulcemente. Acaricia mi espalda. **RONRONEA**. Me encanta que haga eso. Es mi gata. Dejos sus labios. Bajo a su mentón. Luego, sigue la línea de su quijada. Lado izquierdo del cuello. Sigo bajando. Hombros. Me encantan sus hombros. Pequeños y delicados. Ella es mi diminuta bailarina de cristal. Besos y lamidas suaves. Los cubro con ellos. Un sonido se escapa de entre sus labios. **UN LENTO** **SUSPIRO SEXY**. Su mano izquierda abandona mi espalda para montar campamente en mi cuero cabelludo. Caricias. Masajes. Recibo una serie de besos en la frente. No puedo evitarlo. No me importa evitarlo. Sonrío contra su piel. Porque soy feliz. **TORI VEGA ME HACE FELIZ**. Pero no la amo. Porque esto es solo sexo. Solo sexo y nada más. Nada de amor. Cariño, sí. Amor, no. Prosigo. No me detengo ni por un segundo. **SOFTPLAY**. Mi lengua recorre su pecho. Mis dientes prueban el nuevo sector. Aunque, para mí, no es "nuevo" para nada. Conozco éste territorio de llanuras y dos pequeños, pero preciosos, montes oscuros cómo la palma de mi mano. La segunda vez que tranzamos, en el asiento trasero de mi auto, terminó con cinco chupones en "las tetas" y los pezones adoloridos a causa de mis mordidas. También, en esa ocasión, su camisa perdió cuatro botones. Daño colateral en la moda primavera-verano. Siempre termino comprándole ropa. Y ella siempre me prepara café y tostadas para desayunar. No ejerzo fuerza con mi mandíbula. No quiero marcarla. Ya tiene mi marca. **MI TORI**. Quiero algo más dulce. Quiero algo más tranquilo. En resumen, quiero algo más sensual. Saco la lengua y la miro directo a los ojos. Una larga lamida desde el centro de su pecho hasta su pezón izquierdo. Mantengo la mirada y comienzo a succionar. Mantengo la mirada y comienzo a morder. Todo suave. Todo soft. Ahora el derecho. De nuevo el izquierdo. Vuelvo al derecho. Izquierdo. Derecho. Izquierdo. Derecho. Lamo el centro. Vibra al compás de la descarga eléctrica que recorre su columna. Gime. Sonríe. Se ve hermosa. **ES HERMOSA**.

Soy rápida. Soy un disparo en la oscuridad. Soy una pantera en el medio de la selva. Soy un relámpago en la noche. La sorprendo. Le robo un beso. Cómo su fuera una tímida colegiala enamorada. Enseguida me toma del cuello. El beso continua. Sonreímos labio contra labio. Estamos contentas. **ESTAMOS FELICES**. Sus dedos dibujan extraños símbolos en mis omóplatos. Me lleva un minuto darme cuenta de que son. Corazones. Sonrío. Vuelvo a bajar. Otra vez, el mismo procedimiento. Vuelvo a conquistar un territorio que ya es mío. **ELLA ME PERTENECE**. Llego a su abdomen. Me tomo mi tiempo para contemplarlo. Mi índice derecho recorre su contorno y forma. Tiene un pack de seis. Un pack de seis. **UN PACK DE SEIS**. Victoria Vega, mejor conocida cómo "Tori", tiene un maldito, perfecto y sexy pack de seis. Resultado de ir tres veces por semana al gimnasio. Siempre la llevo en auto hasta la puerta. Antes de que entre, tranzamos. A la vista de todos. Marco mi territorio. **ELLA ES MÍA Y DE NADIE MÁS**. Su pack de seis es mi tableta de chocolate personal y la voy a devorar. Deposito un beso en cada uno de los abdominales antes de comenzar a lamer. Ésta vez, no hay nada de dientes. Es su área sensible. Cosquilluda. Aquí, solo tengo permitido usar labios y lengua. Juego un poco con su ombligo. La miro seductoramente. Me encanta seducirla. Jugar el juego del gato y el ratón. De la gata y la ratona, en nuestro caso. Me devuelve la mirada. Seductora, pero no a mi estilo. Al estilo "soy-una-chica-virgen". Una lolita de diecisiete años virgen. Sé muy bien que es una actuación. Pero igual me atrapa. Igual me calienta. **ME RE-CALIENTA**. Desciendo a su zona sur con pequeños besos. Llego al elástico de su panty. No sigo. Me quedo ahí. Quiero excitarla un poco más. Disfrutar más de nuestro momento. Y no hay razón para apurarse. **LA NOCHE ES NUESTRA Y ELLA ES MÍA**.

Tomo sus piernas por debajo de las rodillas. Ejerzo un poco de fuerza. Se abre ante mí. Completamente entregada. Mantengo sus extremidades en alto. No habla. Ni una sola palabra. Su mirada me lo dice todo. "_**Devórame.**_" Lo haré. Y le va a encantar. Rogará por más. Y yo le daré cuanto quiera. **SÓLO YO PUEDO DARLE**. Pero no ahora. No todavía. Tengo otros planes en mente. Otras necesidades que atender antes de producirle una cadena de orgasmos, resultado del mejor sexo oral que va a experimentar en su vida. Cómo si fuera a experimentar. Cómo si ella quisiera experimentar. **ELLA ES MÍA Y DE NADIE MÁS**. Me enfoco en el primer paso de mi plan. Comienzo por su pierna derecha. Ya es una costumbre. Siempre la derecha. Costumbre. Cómo el café y las tostadas mañaneras. Aluvión de besos en la parte interna del muslo. **SOFTPLAY**. Todo tiene que ser lento y sensual. Necesito calentarla. Es fundamental que esté más caliente que una burra. La escalada hasta su rodilla se produce con mordidas. Pequeñas. Casi inocentes, podría decirse. Sin fuerza. Sin profundidad. Sin dejar marcas. Es sólo para excitarla. Nadie va a ver sus muslos marcados. Nunca usa pollera. Además, con los chupones en el cuello, es más que suficiente. Mi territorio ya está marcado. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Nadie habla. Nadie opina. Pero todos lo saben. **TORI ES MÍA**. El ascenso continúa. Lengua. Pone recta su pierna. La estirada. La apoya contra mi pecho. Una lluvia de pequeños besos cae en su tobillo. Mordida en su talón. Fuerza usada en el proceso: 15%. Llego a destino. Su pie. **SOY FETICHISTA**. Esto sí es un secreto. Sólo ella lo sabe. Mi lengua acaricia su talón. Lento. Muy lento. Ahora es momento de hacer todo lento. La Tortuga Manuelita es una corredora de fórmula uno en comparación. Sé muy bien lo que hago. Sé muy bien de lo que hablo. La primera vez que intentamos cumplir mi degenerada y perversa fantasía sexual, terminé con un ojo morado. **COSQUILLUDA**. Por mes y medio, use un parche. Chistes de piratas por doquier. No quiero que eso se repita. Recibí una semana de castigo cuando le rompí el tabique a Robbie. Debería pensar seriamente en deshacerse de Rex.

Luego de un tiempo, la lengua se transforma en labios. Varios minutos más tarde, los labios les seden su lugar a sus primos segundos, los dientes. Su aroma es una mezcla de coco y vainilla, con un toque de mango. Su jabón líquido y su shampoo. Sé en que parte de su baño están. Más de una vez, nos duchamos juntas. Sólo dos veces lo hicimos por separado. El último cajón de su cómoda contiene ropa mía. En mi casa, ya tiene medio ropero completo. Pero eso no significa que estemos juntas y la ame. **NO SOMOS NOVIAS**. Esto es solo sexo. Solo sexo y nada más. Una lenta lamida en la planta de su pie. Ascendente. Dedos pequeños. Uñas pintadas. Verde limón con lunares rojos. Todo a juego. Ella siempre se esmera hasta en los pequeños detalles. Me hace sentir especial. Pero no soy su novia. Soy suya. **PERO NO "SU NOVIA"**.

Dedo gordo en cavidad bucal. Una mordida muy suave en la base. Lengua. Succión. Liberación. Paso al siguiente. Mis ojos no se despegan de los suyos. Hay una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. **FELICIDAD**. Mi ceja perforada se arquea. Seducción. Se pone colorada. Sus dedos terminan cubiertos de saliva. Una última lamida a su planta. Lenta. Muy lenta. Le cuesta respirar. Le doy un minuto para que trague algo de oxigeno. Su color facial vuelve a la normalidad. En un segundo tengo sus brazos rodeando mi cuello. Ahora es ella quien roba un beso. Corto. Sin lengua. Con amor. **ME RE-CALIENTA**. Se deja caer en el colchón. La cama rechina un poco. Sabanas se elevan y descienden. Pone su pie izquierdo frente a mi rostro. Mueve sus dedos para adelante y para atrás. Llamándome. Guardo ésta imagen en un lugar privado y recóndito de la memoria. Es ultra-sexy. Para las noches en que no dormimos juntas. **ODIO ESAS NOCHES**. Ésta vez, hay más dientes y lengua que labios. La expresión de realización sigue ahí. En su cara. Ahora, llega el momento del descenso. Hasta su sexo. Intento que sea un viaje lento. Intento. **INTENTO**. En unos tres segundos, máximo cuatro, mis labios se encuentran con el material de su panty. Hay una mancha en el centro de la prenda. Sus jugos. Sus deliciosos jugos naturales. Ya está lubricada. Me felicito mentalmente. Hice un buen trabajo. Pero para mis futuros planes, necesito que tenga una piscina en lugar de éste pequeño charco. Un par de mis dedos se cuelan por debajo de las tiras laterales. Me ayuda en el proceso. Levanta su trasero de la cama. Un solo movimiento y la veo desnuda. **SEXO ORAL**.

Mis pulgares en sus labios. La entrada se abre. **INSPIRO**. Su aroma me cautiva. Soplo su centro de placer. Suavemente. Su entero ser vibra ante la sensación. Cierro los ojos. Saco la lengua. La apoyo. La lamida es ascendente. Lenta. Con algo de presión. Pero muy poca. No es momento de entrar. Repito el proceso: soplo y lamida. Antes de una tercera ronda, habla. "_**¿Por qué siempre haces eso?**_" Sé a qué se refiere. Al soplo. La miro directo a los ojos. "_**Porque no quiero quemarme la lengua.**_" Sonríe. Soplo y lamida. Gime. Capturo su botón de placer entre mis dientes. Pero no muerdo. Tengo prohibido hacerlo. Dejo que mi saliva lubrique el área y comienzo a succionar. Tan fuerte cómo me es posible. Una sarta de sonidos incomprensibles salen de su boca. Aprieta las sabanas. Vibra. Gime tan fuerte cómo para despertar a los vecinos. No sería la primera vez que eso sucede. Sólo espero que no llamen a la policía. Así es cómo su familia se entero de lo nuestro. Un segundo después, estalla. Mi boca se llena de sus juegos. No puede retenerlos cómo yo. No tiene el suficiente autocontrol. Mejor para mí. Sus mieles saben a victoria. **MI VICTORIA**. Mi Tori. Esto es solo sexo y nada más. Aquí no hay amor. Ella es mía y de nadie más. Aquí no hay amor. **NO SOMOS NOVIAS**. La dejo descansar cinco segundos mientras trago. Ya tuvo su segundo orgasmo de la noche. Necesito darle, por lo menos, seis más. Creo que siete serán mejor. Sí, mejor siete. Mi diestro dedo corazón recorre su área. Arriba y abajo. Arriba y abajo. Cuando ya tres cuartos están lubricados, la punta comienza a entrar. Un consejo: ten siempre las uñas cortadas al ras y limadas. Los bordes filosos causan dolor. Y no del bueno. Tori y yo lo aprendimos de mala manera. Mi boca comienza subir y mi dedo a entrar. Sexo. Entrada. Caderas. Entrada. Abdomen. Entrada. Pecho. Entrada. Cuello. Entrada. Labios. Ya no hay más que meter. Todo está en su interior. Movimientos circulares adentro. Pulgar sobre su clítoris. Movimientos circulares afuera. Paso mi brazo izquierdo bajo su cuello y la aprieto contra mí. La beso delicadamente. Al fin y al cabo, esto es softplay. Exhala una cadena de gemidos apagados por el contacto de nuestras bocas. Mi lengua entra en acción. La temperatura se eleva. Noto más lubricación. Sus músculos internos se contraen. Sé lo que va a pasar. Arqueo mi dedo y alcanzo a tocar ese mágico punto escondido. Ella lo tiene en la pared de arriba. Yo, en la de abajo. Un toque. Dos toques. Tres toques. Cuatro toques. Cinco toques. Seis toques. Siete toques. Ocho toques. Nueve toques. Diez toques. Once toques. Ding-ding-ding-ding. **¡Y TENEMOS UNA GANADORA!**

Separo nuestros labios. Dejo de apretarla. Necesita respirar. Necesita calmarse. Sus brazos rodean mi cuello. No quiere que me vaya. No le gusta sentir que estoy lejos. Mientras más cerca, mejor. **MEJOR PARA LAS DOS**. Frente contra frente. Cabellos enredados. Mi dedo sigue adentro. Pero quieto. Ella necesita su tiempo. Cuando respira normalmente, me acaricia. Acomoda mechones míos. Me besa. De una manera especial. No entiende cómo lo hace. Es solo un beso. Un simple beso. Solo labios, nada de lengua y dientes. Pero me enciende, cómo nada ni nadie puedo hacerlo antes. Me enciende. En el alma. **NO LA AMO**. Nuestro encuentro bucal continúa. Mi dedo se reactiva. Ya comienza a picar. Sus jugos y la presión constante de sus cuatro paredes hacen eso. La primera vez me pareció raro. Ahora me es algo a lo que me acostumbre. Otro de mis costumbres. **NUESTRAS COSTUMBRES**. Consejo numero dos: luego de realizar "trabajos manuales", es conveniente lavarse las manos. Los ácidos te dañan la piel. Una crema humectante tampoco viene mal. Pero no es momento de higiene personal. Es tiempo de gozar. Podría adherir otro dedo. Más adelante. Mejor es vibrar. Vibrar. **VIBRAR**. En cuanto lo siente, me aprieta. Vibra. Ella vibra. Su mundo vibra. Mi mundo vibra. Ella es mi mundo. **NO SOMOS NOVIAS**. En un minuto, verá estrellas. En un minuto, sentirá que en su interior es 4 de Julio. En un minuto, ganará la lotería del amor. En un minuto, tendrá un orgasmo. **EN UN MINUTO**. No soy tan buena. Me falta mucho que aprender. Que experimentar con ella. Solo con ella. Yo, suya. Ella, mía. **MI TORI**. Ella es ultra-sensible. Ultra-sensible. Un minuto. 28 segundo reales. Se acerca. Lo siente. Me aprieta con todas sus fuerzas. Fuerza real. Duele un poco. Me gusta. Sonrío. Gemido apagado. Tres. Resplandores en la oscuridad. Dos. Se enciende la mecha principal. Uno. La última esfera sale del bolillero. **CERO**. Estrellas. 4 de Julio. Lotería. Un placer indescriptible recorre todo su ser. Sus latidos superan la velocidad de la luz. Su mente es un lienzo en blanco dónde pintara nuestro feliz futuro. Y su "pote de miel" se transforma en un sifón. No tiene auto-control. Mejor. Mucho mejor. **PERFECTO**. Me suelta. Es una pequeña caída. Exhala profundamente. Otro descanso. La observo. No puedo creer lo que veo. La escena es magnífica. Perfecta. Ella es perfecta. Bajo la cabeza. Beso su mejilla. Un solo beso. Gentil y lento. Descanso la cabeza sobre la almohada. Gira. Me mira. Sonríe. Habla. "_**Te amo.**_" Sonrío. **SOY FELIZ**.

**Agradecimientos:** a cada persona que ha dejado un comentario en el capitulo anterior y tiene una cuenta en ésta web, ha recibido un mensaje privado por el generoso gesto que tuvo para conmigo. ¡Pero todos se merecen un agradecimiento público! Así que a las siguientes personas les agradezco de todo corazón sus más apreciadas y valoradas palabras: **BlindMaster**, **jathanjori98**, **katnisswest**, **LindsayWest** y **victoiousnaomi**. También hay un agradecimiento público a todos los que están siguiendo éste escrito o lo agregaron a sus favoritos: **Dago-weasleypotter**, **katnisswest**, **monik17cano**, **Noems** y **sqh123**. Gracias por su seguimiento y el valor que le dan a éste poema :)

**Dedicatoria:** ésta segunda parte (y la primera también, por si se lo preguntan) está dedicada a una gran amiga. A mi Musa. A la Musa del fanfictions JORI. Así es: la dedicatoria es para Lindsay West. Amiga, colega de pluma, escritora y Musa. Todo eso sos para mí. Muchísimas gracias por todas las palabras maravillosas que escribís, muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo y cariño que siempre me brindas, pero más que nada, muchísimas gracias por dejarme entrar en tu vida y ser parte de la mía. Gracias, Lindsay. ¡Te quiero con todo mi ser!


End file.
